


Nightmare

by ekb112



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope you are too, I'm okay with it, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Really this is just fluff, Space Husbands, Star Trek: Into Darkness, post STID, shameless fluff, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekb112/pseuds/ekb112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's gone missing from bed again, so Jim goes looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless fluff. I'm okay with it; hope you are too. Hope you enjoy!

Jim blinked twice before fully opening his eyes. He saw nothing but an empty expanse of bed next to him where Spock should have been. Where had his Vulcan space heater gone this time? He shivered at the sudden realization that the bed was not so warm without him, and that was an issue that needed repairing immediately.

Sitting up, Jim pushed the limp quilt aside and brought his feet to the ground. Even the temperature of their quarters had been lowered back down to human standards, and while normally Jim wouldn’t’ve minded, it suddenly felt much too cold for his liking. He leaned down and grabbed the shirt that Spock had torn off of him earlier that night, and pulling it over his head he rose to his feet.

“Spock?” The name came out as a whisper as Jim padded around the room. He walked the perimeter before coming to the conclusion that Spock wasn’t there. Feeling indignant, he crept out of the room and into the hallway, paying no mind to his current state of affairs. He wore nothing but his Command shirt and boxers, but it was late, and his boyfriend was missing.

Jim walked through the halls of the Enterprise like a child playing a game of hide-n-seek. Jim knew that Spock would say it was illogical. (“Would it not have been more simple to locate me through the ship’s computer, _T’hy’la_?”) To which Jim would have had no choice but to answer yes. But he was already up, and when he found Spock, the first thing Jim was going to do was lecture _him_ on why it was illogical to leave their bedroom in the middle of the night.

Despite the search at hand, the walk throughout the hallways of the _Enterprise_ was nothing if not pleasant. Jim was glad to be back aboard his silver lady and relished in the vibrant hum that resonated throughout her walls. She was alive and well, Scotty having repaired her to her prime, and for that, Jim could only be thankful. It had taken them a year to get to where they were now.

The attack from Khan had been brutal and left lasting damage on everyone, Captain and Commander included. It was Spock who had managed to defeat Khan in the end, a braver act of heroism than Jim could have ever shown, he was sure. Spock had stayed vigil at Jim’s bedside until he had come to from his coma, and even then Spock only ever left when it was on strict orders from Bones, threatening to relieve both of them from duty completely unless they got rest.

Mother-henning tendencies of Dr. McCoy aside, it had been through Jim’s recuperation that the Human and the Vulcan came to the conclusion of just how strong their feelings for one another were. Jim had always known, but he had done what his gut had told him and waited. Waiting had been the best thing he had ever done, because in the end, it got him Spock.

But despite Jim’s full recovery, and the fact that he’d now live a lot longer than a normal human with his new super-blood, there was something negative that still fluttered in Spock’s mind. Jim felt it every time they touched, but hadn’t dared question it. Spock would tell him in his own time and on his own terms. But Spock had been disappearing more and more, and Jim was beginning to grow antsy. He wanted to help, if he could, so when he found his space heater on the Observation Deck, he walked over to him with every intention of finding out just what it was that was ailing Spock so much.

Spock sat cross legged on the floor, leaning right up against the observation window. His eyes were closed, and if Jim was seeing it correctly, he was shaking. Jim sank down to the floor to sit beside his love. “Spock?” he whispered, reaching out to touch. He didn’t think Spock was meditating, and if he was, Jim would apologize for it later. “Sweetheart? It’s the middle of the night. Why’d you leave bed? What’s wrong?”

Spock shivered against Jim’s hands, so Jim pulled away, and was surprised when Spock’s hand reached out to prevent this from happening, bringing Jim’s palm back to the pale cheek. “Jim,” he murmured. His eyes were still closed.

“I’m here,” Jim breathed, inching closer, “I’m here. Can you tell me what’s going on, Honey?”

Spock sent forward a wave of reprieve through their contact. “I apologize, Jim,” Spock said, finally opening his eyes. He looked at Jim with a fondness, one that Jim had grown to love.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jim said, trying his best to advance a feeling of comfort towards Spock. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You’ve been disappearing from bed a lot lately.”

Letting out what could almost be considered a sigh, Spock leaned his forehead to Jim’s. “Apologies, again, _K’diwa_. I fear I have been having what could be considered ‘nightmares.’”

Jim pulled Spock close and wrapped his arms around the warm Vulcan. “Nightmares?” he whispered against pin-straight hair, “About what? I thought Vulcans didn’t dream?”

“Vulcans do not dream, as dreams are not necessary for function, however it seems that my human heritage is overruling my Vulcan upbringing at this time.”

“Okay,” Jim said, rubbing his hands down Spock’s back, “So what are the dreams about? They seem to really freak you out, and that worries me.”

Spock pulled back a little from Jim, but Jim only tightened his hold making it clear that Spock would not be retreating anytime soon.

“Spock?” Jim asked. Leaning forward, he nosed against the warm neck and breathed in the scent that was so distinctly Spock. “Please tell me?”

“My nightmares should be of no concern to you, _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock murmured.

Jim leaned away to look Spock squarely in the face. He wanted to be comforting, but he was starting to get annoyed. Spock was nothing if not stubborn. “I don’t believe that for a second. I love you, Spock. And that means that I’m here for this. Good or bad. Now can you please do me a favor, and tell me what’s going on? What are you dreaming about, Sweetheart?”

Spock leaned back against Jim just a little and closed his eyes. “It seems that my nightmares are about you, Jim.”

Jim swallowed hard. “Okay… Anything more specific than that?” He urged quietly.

“I always dream about the same occurrence,” Spock said slowly, “I am always brought back to the radiation chamber. You are always so far away. I cannot reach you. And then you are simply gone, Jim. I am separated from you and it is out of my realm of control and then—” Spock cut himself off as a ragged breath shuddered through his body.

Jim, sensing all of his distress through their contact only pulled Spock closer as if that would confirm to Spock that he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere. Not again. Not anytime soon. “Spock,” Jim whispered through hushed breaths, “Spock, Sweetheart, I’m _here_ , okay? I am right here.”

Leaning forward, Jim placed a kiss to Spock’s lips, hoping to convey through it all that Spock was to him. He grabbed Spock’s hand and brought it up to the left side of his own chest where his heart was beating slow, steady, and absolutely alive.

“Feel that?” Jim murmured into the Vulcan’s ear, “I’m okay, see? I’m not leaving you.”

Spock nodded stiffly into the side of Jim’s neck, his hand never leaving Jim’s chest. “Yes, _Ashaya_ ,” he almost sighed.

Several minutes of silence passed between them, and when Jim realized that Spock had stopped shaking and his breathing had evened out, he looked down to see the Vulcan’s eyes closed, his cheeks tinged green. The idea of rousing Spock from his peaceful state and nudging him to bring him back to their quarters was lost on Jim. With a smile, Jim drew Spock closer to his chest still and leaned back against the cool glass of the observation window, a harsh but pleasant contrast to the warmth of his Vulcan’s form draped against him. He closed his eyes, and with Spock nestled to him, he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. Always will. Thanks for reading!


End file.
